


Tropical Vibes

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Bromance, Cashton, M/M, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cashton love each other and travel to Hawaii together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tropical Vibes

Calum had just wanted to get away - to escape the craziness of tour, to hide from the never ending energy of Los Angeles, to relax and enjoy himself on break. He’d remembered one of his friends from back home talking extensively about a trip his family took to Hawaii, and soon enough Calum was on his phone, looking up the different islands and checking how much it would cost to travel to the tropical islands.

He brought the idea up to Ashton the next day, knowing that his best friend was always up for an adventure, especially if it meant getting outside. It hadn’t taken even a second thought from the boy with bright hazel eyes before he was helping Calum buy the plane tickets, the ones that would take them to paradise together.

The plane ride itself was relaxing, Ashton claiming the window seat so he could watch the world pass outside, the older boy gazing in awe at the white puffy clouds and the expanse of ocean below the plane. Calum didn’t argue about being stuck in the middle seat – he always fell asleep on planes anyways and this way he was able to tuck his face in the crook of Ashton’s neck as he dozed, his plump lips just barely brushing Ashton’s skin. Ashton couldn’t help but pull out his camera and take a picture of Calum sleeping, afterwards lovingly running his fingers through the younger boy’s curls.

They spent the rest of their travel day lying in bed at their hotel and slipping in and out of sleep due to the time change. Despite having the AC running the two boys could still tell it was warmer and more humid than where they had come from. They both chose to strip down to their underwear in order to sleep comfortably, only their hands touching as they slept in bed, too warm and sticky to be clinging to each other as they usually did.

“We should go to the beach today,” Calum mumbled sleepily the next morning, stretching out in bed, his legs tangled with Ashton’s. Ashton hummed in response, leaning over to kiss Calum.

“We’ll go hiking at some point, too, right?” Ashton asked, running the tip of his nose down the slope of Calum’s, causing the dark haired boy to scrunch up his nose.

“Of course. Still too tired today, though.” 

The pair took their time getting ready, ordering a late breakfast full of fruit and some toast, the pair watching the ocean outside their hotel window.

“Kinda feels like we’re home,” Calum said randomly, Ashton smiling thoughtfully at him. “Or at least closer to home than we have been in a while.” Ashton knew that Calum missed home a lot, he missed the consistency and the familiarity of the accents and being able to see his friends and family. Ashton understood – he missed home too, maybe not as much as Calum, but he missed it. Having Calum around helped with the homesickness, though. Calum was part of his home.

They walked to the beach barefoot, considering their hotel was right on the water. Calum laughed and ran away from Ashton who was teasingly whipping him with his towel, Calum’s hand soothingly rubbing his ass. “That hurt,” he pouted, Ashton wrapping an arm around Calum’s shoulders and kissing his temple. 

“Sorry, babe. I’ll be gentler next time.” Calum rolled his eyes, relaxing against Ashton as they scoped out a spot on the beach, settling for a spot that was semi-private due to a curve of the beach and some foliage and palm trees on the bend. Ashton instantly headed for the water, Calum taking a quick pic of Ashton in front of the water as per the older boy’s request, his smile bright and relaxed before he waded in, dunking his head in the warm, blue water, turning to smile at Calum who was laying out their towels on the beach. Calum’s ass looked great in his board shorts, and Ashton couldn’t help but watch him until Calum caught him, the dark haired boy sticking his tongue out at the boy in the water.

“Are you coming in?” Ashton called, treading water and waving at Calum.

“In a bit!” Calum wanted to enjoy the warmth of the sun, pulling the legs of his shorts up a little in order to let the sun kiss as much skin as possible. Calum must’ve dozed off while lying on his towel because before he knew it Ashton was walking up, shaking out his curly hair over Calum, the drops of water cool on the boy’s skin.

“It’s been a bit,” Ashton teased, kneeling down and kissing Calum on the lips, the kiss tasting salty like the ocean. “Come in the water with me.” Calum yawned, stretching his limbs before taking Ashton’s hand and standing up, the sand warm and rough on their feet as they jogged to the water, Calum sighing in content as the water lapped at his ankles, Ashton pulling him by the hand, urging him to wade deeper.

“This feels amazing,” Ashton sighed, laying back and letting his body float in the water. Calum smiled at him, letting his body relax in the water as well. “Thanks for inviting me.” Calum laughed, shaking his head.

“Thanks for coming with me.” Ashton playfully splashed the younger boy, swimming closer to run his fingers down the side of Calum’s neck. Calum’s lips parted, waiting for a kiss that didn’t come.

“Wouldn’t want to be here with anyone else,” Ashton concluded, kissing the corner of Calum’s mouth before dunking him under water, Ashton laughing and swimming away quickly as Calum surfaced, spluttering but with a smile on his face as he chased after Ashton, cursing that the older boy used to be a swimmer.

After the beach they decided to explore the town a little bit, buying souvenirs to send to their families and buying some food for lunch, Ashton feeding Calum some of his meal because this is one of the best meals I’ve ever had and you have to try this, babe.

The boys were sleepy from their time in the sun and water and walking around and decided to take a nap, again stripping down – this time naked – before lying in bed together. Calum wanted to lay close to Ashton despite the warmth and stickiness of their bodies. The older boy obliged, opening his arms and letting Calum lay his head on his chest, Ashton’s lean fingers running through Calum’s hair and massaging his scalp.

“We don’t have to leave, right?” Calum asked, shifting so he was looking up at Ashton with sleepy eyes. Ashton smiled, leaning down so he could kiss Calum, the younger boy’s lips plump and slightly chapped after being in salt water and in the sun. Calum shifted so he was even closer to Ashton, one hand gripping his blonde curls and the other holding his large hand. Calum had to break the kiss with a yawn, nuzzling down against Ashton’s body again, looking out the window where the afternoon sun was still high in the sky. 

“We still have a couple days,” Ashton comforted, exhaustion taking over his body as well. “And we can come visit again.” Calum fell asleep smiling, his breathing synchronized with Ashton’s.

Ashton woke up before Calum and he let the younger boy sleep, not having the heart to wake him up. He knew how exhausted they all were after touring, and sleep was too precious to interrupt, even when the sun was about to set and Ashton really wanted to go down to the water to watch it.

Ashton soon felt Calum stirring beside him, his face scrunching up before he peeked one eye open, looking up at Ashton.

“Hey,” Ashton whispered, to which Calum groaned, hiding his face against Ashton’s chest. Ashton smiled, running a hand lovingly down Calum’s bare back. “Wanna go watch the sunset?”

It took some coaxing, but soon enough the two boys were walking down to the beach again, towels and blankets in tow as the sky colored pinks and oranges and reds with the sunset. Calum veered to the right to go to the place they had been on the beach earlier during the day, but Ashton stopped him by tugging the sleeve of his shirt, smiling.

“I was thinking we could rent one of those cabanas we saw earlier,” Ashton suggested, his cheeks warming with the suggestion. Calum had teased about it earlier, wondering how many people rented the cabanas so they could be intimate on the beach in semi-privacy. Calum’s eyes gleamed now, though, smiling as he followed Ashton, his body warmer than the cooling sunset air.

The cabana was luxurious, blocked on 3 sides with white fabric while the front was open to the water, a thick mattress with pillows and soft linens in the middle of it all. Calum happily flopped down on the bed, getting comfortable even though he was nowhere near sleepy anymore. Ashton took his time slipping off his flip flops and crawling on the mattress next to Calum who automatically shifted closer, kissing Ashton’s cheek.

“The sunset is pretty,” Ashton commented, slipping his hand into Calum’s, nodding out at the ocean. Calum hummed, brushing his lips against Ashton’s neck, glancing quickly at the sunset.

“Not as pretty as you.” Calum’s words made Ashton blush, and he couldn’t stop looking out at the beach worrying people were going to walk by, now regretting the decision to bring relaxed, happy, horny Calum out to this cabana. “Stop worrying, we’re in paradise,” Calum chided, knocking his knee against Ashton’s thigh, bringing the blonde’s attention back to the cabana. He relaxed against Calum, fisting a hand in Calum’s shirt, pulling him closer.

“I love you so much,” Ashton mumbled against Calum’s lips, making the younger boy smile. Calum licked into Asthon’s mouth, savoring the feeling of their tongues slicking together, Ashton’s hand roughly gripping Calum’s ass. 

“Your lips still taste like the ocean,” Calum giggled, sighing when Ashton nipped his jaw, down his neck, and over his collarbones. 

“You taste like the ocean,” Ashton mumbled, dragging his lips over Calum’s warm skin. Calum gripped Ashton’s shoulders, feeling the muscle move as he explored Calum’s body. “You taste like paradise.” Calum tugged gently on Ashton’s hair, pulling him up to kiss him fully on the mouth. The sun had almost fully set at this point, the beach dark and empty, most people heading in for the night. Calum finally moved so he was straddling Ashton’s hips, cheekily pressing their crotches together. Ashton gasped, beyond half hard but not quite full yet, Calum beginning to chub up as well.

“We’re not getting naked,” Ashton prompted, eyes scanning the empty beach beyond the cabana. Calum grabbed Ashton’s chin and turned his head so he was looking into Calum’s dark brown eyes.

“I don’t need you naked for what I plan on doing.”

Ashton groaned as Calum dragged his teeth over Ashton’s neck, ghosting his lips down the same line before licking the skin as well. The younger boy moved his hips, continuing to brush their cocks together as he worked a deep hickey on Ashton’s neck, loving the feel of Ashton kneading his ass, teasingly pulling his ass cheeks apart, the motion feeling vulgar even though Calum was still dressed in his board shorts. Calum pushed his hands under Ashton’s t-shirt, scratching his nails against Ashton’s abs before pushing the shirt off completely, both boys flushed and breathing heavily. 

Calum braced his hands on Ashton’s chest, lovingly brushing his fingertips over the hair on Ashton’s chest.

“You’re beautiful,” Calum said with a dopey smile, leaning down to capture Ashton’s lips in a sweet kiss. Ashton rolled his eyes, shifting his hips under Calum. Calum inched his way down Ashton’s chest, kissing and licking over the skin as he went. Ashton shivered once Calum’s breath fanned over his lower stomach, the brown-eyed boy’s fingers tugging at the strings of Ashton’s board shorts.

“I thought you said we weren’t getting naked,” Ashton worried, grabbing Calum’s wrist to stop him untying the shorts. Calum sighed, gently biting Ashton’s forearm from where he lay between Ashton’s legs, his face almost in line with Ashton’s cock.

“I’m just gonna push your shorts down, you won’t be naked.” Ashton hesitantly let go of Calum’s wrist, trying to lay back and relax, deepening his breathing. He listened to the waves lapping the shore of the beach, focusing on that sound and on the feeling of Calum freeing his cock from his shorts. Ashton shivered, watching Calum lovingly caress his length in the moonlight, pressing a kiss to the tip of his dick with his plump lips.

“Fuck,” Ashton sighed, running a hand through Calum’s hair. Calum gazed up at Ashton as he licked a stripe up the underside of Ashton’s cock, wrapping his lips around the tip and sucking deeply. Ashton’s hips bucked so he was filling Calum’s mouth, the younger boy bracing against Ashton’s hips, pulling off of his cock with a pop.

“Just relax, let me take care of you,” Calum soothed, stroking Ashton as he spoke. Ashton licked his lips, taking a breath before Calum continued. His mouth was warm and pliant around Ashton, and Ashton could practically feel his heartbeat in his cock, sure he was filling Calum’s mouth with precome. Calum cupped Ashton’s balls in his hand, massaging them gently which made Ashton moan and arch his back, pressing further into Calum’s mouth and pulse out a hot stripe of precome.

“Fuck, you taste so good,” Calum said quietly, rubbing the tip of Ashton’s cock against his lips before sucking the tip again. Ashton’s eyes fluttered closed, his chest rising and falling with his heavy breaths.

“Calum, give me more,” he whined, again gripping the younger boy’s hair and pulling him further down on his dick. Calum hummed, happily taking Ashton in as far as possible, his throat flexing around Ashton as his nose brushed against his pubic bone. Ashton groaned, scratching his own nails down his chest at the built up tension. Calum pulled back and caught his breath, gazing at Ashton once more.

“Be gentle with yourself,” he reminded Ashton, grabbing the older boy’s hand and squeezing before returning to his flushed, wet cock, determined to finally make Ashton come. Calum kissed up Ashton’s dick, sucking and moaning around the tip before taking him deeper, beginning to bob his head in a rhythm, sucking and licking as Ashton moaned quietly, still holding Calum’s hand as the younger boy felt Ashton begin to pulse in his mouth, pausing his movements to let Ashton come in his mouth, the thick warmth of Ashton’s come sliding down Calum’s tongue. He swallowed happily, rubbing his hand on Ashton’s hip as the older boy shuddered through his orgasm, his eyes scrunched closed in ecstasy. Calum finally pulled off Ashton’s dick after the last pulse of come filled his mouth, lovingly kissing Ashton’s tip, letting his body relax and go back to normal before tucking him back in his board shorts. Calum licked his lips, smiling at Ashton who looked incredibly sleepy.

“C’mere,” Ashton said quietly, tugging on their interlinked hands so that Calum was cuddled next to Ashton once more, Calum hooking his leg over Ashton’s as they lay there, listening to the waves of the ocean.

“Love you,” Calum mumbled through his smile, nuzzling his face against Ashton’s neck. Ashton smiled as well, kissing the top of Calum’s head.

“Wouldn’t be paradise without you,” Ashton concluded, his heart full, excited to spend a few more days here on vacation with Calum. His home.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to comment & follow me @anarchyaustralia on tumblr :-)


End file.
